


SBURB Resurrection

by SpasticCat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College OCs, Different Version of SBURB, Expect Cursing, Fan-Godtiers Such As Blaze Aspect, Gen, I Will Post More As I Go, Other, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpasticCat/pseuds/SpasticCat
Summary: Six college friends, who are in separate countries, were waiting on a limited game that was coming out in a few hours. They had been waiting for this game since it was first mentioned in April 13, 2009.Though in order to play this game, they have to join a session that was beaten a long time ago with the ghosts of two doomed players. But that's not all that awaits.





	1. A Kawaii Start

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, guys. I know that these are short pages, but Google Docs made it look nearly 2 pages long...Also there maybe alot of grammar issues since I still have trouble with that, but I try my best to make it be atleast not as bad. I will also try to make chapters longer so heads up on that. Just for now it maybe short due to character introductions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys. I know that this is a short page, but Google Docs made it look nearly 2 pages long...Also there maybe alot of grammar issues since I still have trouble with that, but I try my best to make it be atleast not as bad. I will also try to make chapters longer so heads up on that. Just for now it maybe short due to character introductions.

Today, April 25th on a Tuesday, is a normal day for our young kawaii-I mean… College sweetheart.What is her name again?

 

**Anime-Chan**

 

No, but close.

 

**Manga-Chan**

 

Closer…

 

**Sato Song**

 

Yes, I remember now. Her name is Sato Song.

 

As I was mentioning before, today is a normal day for our young Sato and it seems that it will keep itself that way for a while. Anyway, let’s explore her room.

 

Sato Song’s room is a small dorm with variety of Anime to Manga interests. Various sized posters of Anime drawings are hung in the walls. A neatly fixed bed is resting in the bottom right corner of her dorm, showing no signs of use on the white bed sheets along with a neatly folded dark-blue blanket resting at the foot of the bed which sprawled out only onto both sides of the corners and no further. Two small dark-blue pillows are placed gently in the top center of the bed. The bed frame itself is solid black with square outlines. Near the bed is a similar black-toned medium-sized bookcase filled with Manga books. The first bottom three shelves have various types of Japanese Mangas. The last three shelves that reaches to the top of the bookcase is filled with hand-drawn Mangas. A solid black desk sits at the left side of the room, resting partly underneath a square window which casts warmth onto anyone who would sit there. A similar colored office chair rest below the space destined for the chair to rest upon the desk. A dark-gray laptop sits in the very center of the desk, making its placement the center piece for both the desk and window. Three drawings of Anime characters are placed to the right of the laptop, along with a pencil and a mini-trashcan, the size of a pint, which is used for pencil shavings. A small dark-blue desk lamp is placed to the left of the laptop. Next to the desk is a small trashcan used for paper waste, and a black umbrella lying against the desk. A black dresser, with an oval-shaped mirror, rests on the top wall of the dorm. Four small Pokemon stickers of the first starter Pokemons and a Pikachu are scattered on the top right corner of the mirror. On the left-side of the dresser is a small Anime movie pile, neatly placed on top of each other in Alphabetical order. To the right of the dresser is the second Gen Pokemon starters and a Meowth plushy, cowering in the small corner. To the right of the dresser is a replica of the Attack On Titan sword resting on a golden wall rack. To the right of the wall rack, in the top corner of the right dorm wall, is a white door which leads into the dormatory hallway. Finally, a purple and light-purple striped carpet lies onto the very center of the neatly formed room.

 

After that long description of the room, our young Sato Song, who is practically a 19 year old college student, is sitting at her desk. She opens the top drawer to reveal a digital pen set. She takes it out, plugs it into her laptop, and starts drawing. Moments later, her Skype chat alarms into a beep, notifying her that a friend had just messaged her. So as a reasonably nice person, she replies back.

 

**ComicChan began Skyping SenseiGamer**

 

(You can’t help but adore your profile name.)

 

SG: Hello Sato-Chan, how was your day?

CC: Oh, same-old same-old. As the usual. Though actually, you just messaged me while I was digitally drawing my next main antagonist for Chichi.

SG: Oh, I’m terribly sorry for interfering with your beloved comic series. Though I am excited to see the results once you are finished. I bet hundreds and thousands of people will adore it as much as I have.

CC: Thanks!XD

CC: And I cannot wait until you are finished with your game that you had spent YEARS working on!

SG: :)

CC: Anyway, how was YOUR day?

SG: Oh nothing much...I spent most of the day reading every military related book that my hands could grab on.

CC: Sounds like a normal day to me! Though are you still planning on coming over to visit me this summer?

SG: Yes, I still am. It is quite hard onto getting enough money to travel from Japan to China.

CC: Yeah...I forgot, it’s just that I had never really met any of you guys in person, unless you count face chat.

SG: I understand, but don’t worry. I'll be sure that we will meet each other, all of us, face to face one day.

CC: :D You are so sweet!...Oh! I need to go real quick, I hadn’t ate lunch yet coming to think of it!

SG: Go do that. I’ll be leaving this library very shortly anyway.

CC: Bye!

SG: Farewell.

 

**ComicChan ceased Skyping SenseiGamer**

 

By the time she was done, she feels like today will be the best day ever.

 

* * *

 

_Somewhere in another dimension, deep into the past, a mutant was culled after his last sermon. A mother cried, a lover left broken-heartedly alone and wilted, and a moirail forced to live his life as an engine til the day he died._

 

_Only after a few hundreds of sweeps later, meteores crushed the planet and killed all the life there was including the tyrannical empress; except the ones who played a very special game._

 

_It was today that they and a few other species beaten a wicked monster of time and left to their new universe. Though when the ghosts versions of the creatures left the game, only two creatures did not make it in time before the door closes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this and hope you guys enjoyed it so far. See you all in the next chapter, since I already typed two of the characters' intros anyway, just need to reread it for any mistakes that I can find.
> 
> (Also this same story is on Fanfiction website, I currently have two accounts: one on this account and one on the website. I am saying this incase if anyone who goes on both site jumps to conclusions about copycat shenanigans.)


	2. Introducing The Sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every page will have a new character introduced until all of the 6 main characters have their introduction, then afterwards I will start putting more focus into each character and the story itself. For now, it is just the introduction for each characters' basic personality and such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Also I will eventually fix the previous page since it is too spaced out.

**Be SenseiGamer**

What do you mean 'be SenseiGamer'? You can't possibly be anyone else but YOU, reader.

**BE SenseiGamer!**

Fine, have it YOUR WAY.

A mid-19 year old college student is sitting at the library's table, finishing his conversation with a cheery friend on his phone. Even though he already has a name, it seems that his name had not be mentioned yet. What do you think his name actually is?

**Sensei Warrior**

Close, but no.

**Chung Déshì**

Correct, now let's get going shall we?

After putting away his phone, Chung Déshì looks at ALL of the warfare books that he had just read about an hour ago. Twelve thick books are piled next to him at the left of the table. You think that spending HOURS and HOURS reading will bore you, but it really entertains you since you have nothing else better to do.

You decided to get up and put away the books since you have about ten minutes before the 4 o'clock train starts to head back to your campus which is located eight miles from town. Luckily for you, the train station docks two miles from campus.

You exited the library and headed to the bus stop that sits to the very right of the library; it takes 40 minutes to walk to the train station in town, why else would he ride a bus for? Anyway, the bus arrives the moment you reached the bus stop, perfect timing.

The bus is recently made to match modern technology since the previous one lacks air conditioning and barely has enough room to fit at least 12 people. The new bus is a bright-yellow Pikachu shaped bus that will make Sato scream in joy if she ever come and visit you, which you decide to keep it a secret just so that can happen. The bus can hold 34 passengers and it has air conditioning, WI-FI, speakers, flat-screen TV, formal and comfy seats with seat-belts, and a clean bathroom. It is what one can even ask for.

You enter the bus and took a seat. About 5 minutes later, with no traffic, you reached your destination. After paying the bus driver the bus fee, you exited the bus and headed to the front entrance to the train station.

The train station is an outdoor, 1916's rail system that was once used for the transportation of medicine during the World War I I. Though now it is only used to get between towns and campuses. Since it is quite old, people were commonly concerned about the safety of the passengers: the railroads are rusty and shaky, the train engine is old and worn out, the train wheels is cracked and nearly broken, and the train box carts are barely hanging onto each other. It is as if at any moment, the train will either collapse or stop working in the middle of nowhere. Though despite these concerns, you are just too focused to head back to campus rather than asking the bus driver if he could just drive to campus after dropping off everyone else.

So you head into the train with your permanent train ticket that you had gotten from your grandfather before he had died a few years back. This ticket was given to him when he was just a young boy helping with the train conductor by adding coal to the train's furnace, and now it belongs to you. This ticket may be old, but it is your free ride to anywhere the train may go ever since tickets made pre-war were declared as a permanent free train transportation membershipment.

It was about an hour since you had last chatted with Sato when you had finally arrived to campus. The campus may not look as much, but it is one of the top-ranking schools in Japan, and you are honored for being one of the few being accepted into the school campground.

It was the year 2015, July 12, you were at home with your grandmother helping her tend her peace shrine which is made as an offering to the gods for world peace and longevity. Your grandmother was the only one left in your family ever since your parents had died in a ship explosion.

It was their 20th anniversary together, so they celebrated it by taking a cruise on a warship. Your father first met your mother during military training; she was an medical assistance and he was an oversea gunner. Since they both knew the captain and general of Japan's military water fleet, they had permission to go on board father's old warship for their 20th anniversary. Unfortunately, 10 miles from the docks, the ship had an oil burst inside the engine room, causing an explosion. That incident was exactly 12 years ago…

Anyway, you were just done helping grandma with her peace shrine when you heard a notice notification coming from your computer. Your computer, which you still use to this day, is an 1990 monitor that your father bought for the purpose of sonar wave studies. Though now it is yours, it is used for the sole purpose of communication, military studying, gaming, coding, and school applications. Which you are surprised by the fact that it has amazing internet speed and memory space, probably it has something to do with the fact that your father must have improved it before he died. Back to the point, your email notification went off and now you are heading to your computer to see who had just messaged you. It was a qualified school notice from one of the top-ranking schools in the island of Japan. You clicked the notification and, to your surprised, it states that you are officially a part of the top 5 listed into the campground. Not only that, but you are the first in the list due to your straight A's and spectacular results in code and warfare studies.

Thinking back about it still makes you happy, never once did you regret moving to the campground, and your grandmother was so proud of you. It saddens you to remember that she had died of old age about 8 months ago and your friends online had to help you cope with it; they are really good at cheering you up because you got over her death within 2 days of vacation.

Now, standing in front of the campus, you entered one of the dormitories, headed upstairs, and entered your room.

Your dorm is a dark-toned room with a dark-green tint to it. An improperly fixed bed with many wrinkles on it due to constant running to classes before everyone else starts crowding the hallways, making heading-to-classes-on-time harder for you. A dark-green pillow rests on the top center of the bed. The bed frame is a dark-silver metal frame, made during World War I I. A large black book shelf rests on the left side of the room filled with military strategy books on the first 3 bottom shelves and the last shelf holding Sato's Mangas. You have to admit, her Mangas are REALLY wonderful. A square dark-green carpet rest in the center of the room. A desk covered with military strategy papers with your 1990's computer resting on the middle. A dark-green desk lamp rests to the left-side of the computer monitor. A closet, filled with various shades of dark clothes, is planted on the wall above the room. Grid-shaped papers pinned to the wall, codes are written all over it. Books of game codes are scattered around the floor. A trash-filled trashcan is next to desk on the right. Red-cloth strings hang in the ceiling from pins that are implanted onto various coded papers.

You headed to your computer, turning it on, and logging into Skype. Sato is still offline, so you were about to get up until you were messaged by your Scottish friend.

**DungeonWowza is Skyping SenseiGamer**

DW: WOWZA friend! It looks like I am not the only one online!

SG: Hello to you, too, friend. Have any plans for the next Dungeon Raid?

DW: Almost!

SG: Almost?

DW: Yeah, almost! I had already planned out the quest and all, BUT the final boss!

SG: That is good to know, I am already excited to see what you have in store for us.

DW: I know, right?! Anyway, are you excited as I am about the new and limited game coming out today?

SG: You mean SBURB? Yes, I am. Though there is only 6 copies that will be given randomly, so expect that our group will not have all of the 6 copies.

DW: Well, despite how true that may be, I still have hope. Though it would be REALLY awesome if we do.

SC: Yes, it would be.

DW: WOWZA look at the time! I need to head on out!

SC: You have plans today?

DW: Yes, I do! I have to go and get the groceries before traffic hits in!

SC: Well, I wish you luck.

DW: You, too! Talk to you all an hour before the game is selected to 6 winners!

SC: Farewell.

DW: Bye!

**DungeonWowza ceased Skyping SenseiGamer**

* * *

_Meanwhile, in another dimension, two ghosts were talking to each other about their alien friends. Currently they are talking about a friend who has psionic powers and excellent skills with coding._

_Unfortunately, this friend that they are talking about was not part of the Alpha timeline, and died a double death by the time monster._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another one done as well, so it will be posted straight after this one. Also please excuse the notes below this one, I do not know if it is just me but the page is showing 2 end notes for some reason: one for this page and the other from the previous page.


	3. The Dungeon Master!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the intro to our Scottish friend! Let's see what he's up to!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next page, like I said before, I am still constantly checking for any errors and I would appreciate if anyone points one out that I may have missed. Also I will put a horizontal line when an action is occurring while the person is on a Skype conversation to make it easier to read. You will understand what I am talking about when you get there.

**Be DungeonWowza**

A lone-Scottish boy sits at his computer, finishing a conversation with his friend. What would his name be?

**The Dungeon Master!**

Yes, but no.

**Jamarreon Kaden-Scott**

As said before, Jamarreon Kaden-Scott had just finished a conversation with a friend, and is now dashing to his door to leave his dorm room. Since he is in a hurry, we do not have time to observe his room until he comes back.

Previously mentioned, he does not want to run into traffic as he tries to get his groceries because it would normally take 3 hours to head back home rather than 30 minutes. Plus, today is the release of the new game, SBURB. SBURB is a limited game that only has 6 copies, so that means that only 6 random people in the ENTIRE WORLD will have the copies. That means that the game will NEVER be release in public and ONLY be played by the chosen few.

You dreamed of playing this game with your friends and you hope that it comes true. What else is there best to do besides hope, right?

Anyway, the game is going to be released in 4 hours; definitely not the best time to be stuck in traffic for, especially if you wanted to chat with your friends an hour before it is released. You and your friends have been waiting patiently for this game to be released since 2009 and now it is 2017!

You dashed out of campus and into your car. You ran full speed, though staying in the speed limit, into the highway. Luckily, traffic had not started yet, so you feel pleased by that. About 20 minutes later, you reached your destination: Winn-Mart.

You have been to this store all you life for 3 reasons: it is the cheapest store, it is the only store close to campus, and it is a name given to a dog in your favorite movie!

Winn-Mart has everything you need from farm necessities to bank wares. Though it mostly has food and hunting season supplies. Anything else, you could hope that it maybe the top-ranking store in Scotland.

You enter the store and bought the groceries listed in your bucket-list: flare, flashlight, batteries, marshmallows, gram crackers, chocolate, matches, small tent, sharpies, cereal, and some blue dice.

After paying for the shopping items, you hurried back to the car and left. About 5 minutes later, you can already see traffic ahead...FUUUCCCKKK!

45 minutes passed and you are glad that you did not buy anything cold or else it would have been spoiled by now. 13 minutes passed and traffic is STILL SO FUCKING SLOW! Luckily, you are only barely passed halfway through traffic. It usually takes longer to reach to this point in traffic, but it is somehow faster today.

It was then, the almighty gods have done you a favor, your phone beeps. What does this beep mean?! What is it's purpose?! Is this who I think it is?!

It is exactly who you think it is.

**YarnKnight is Skyping DungeonWowza**

YK: A little birdie told me that you are stuck in traffic.

DW: God is that you?

YK: LOL! No, it is me, your best friend.

DW: ...OF COURSE IT IS! The prophecy has been proclaimed! The almighty gods has quenched my thirst for hope! My increasing boredom has vanquished into the nothingness!

DW: AND...And...Wait...How did you know that I was stuck in traffic? * _le gasp!*_  Are you a time-traveler?!

YK: No, silly. I used my GPS-Tracking app.

DW: Is that illegal?

YK: YEP! But don't worry, it is not like I am doing anything bad with it. Plus, I am only using it for a second.

DW: ...OK, but if you get arrested. Don't tell me that I told you so.

YK: And you will bust me out with your Dungeon Master skills.

DW: YEP! Just need to work on my repels for the 'wild' trainers while trying to roll over a 10 for critical damage.

YK: ...You got that from Sato, haven't you?

DW: What? The Pokemon joke?

YK: Yes.

DW: ...Maybe.

YK: ...Alright, I'm not a huge nerd about Pokemon like you and Sato, but I do not mind.

DW: I still need to introduce you to Pokemon Sun and Moon.

YK: Is that the one with the flying bat and flaming tiger?

DW: Yes.

YK: THEN COUNT ME IN!

DW: Psh, and YOU were saying that YOU'RE not a huge nerd.

YK: Well EXCUSE me, I love flaming creature, thank you very much.

DW: You know what else you love?

YK: What?

DW: A DRAGON! A LVL 100 DRAGON WITH ACID FOR FIRE!

YK: YES! Invite me in this battle and I shall slay the almighty dragon!

DW: You, Girl! What shall your weapon be?!

YK: MY TRUSTY-STEEL YARNBALL!

DW: WOWZA FRIEND! SLAY THE VERMIN WITH NO MERCY YOU KNIGHT!

YK: AYE-AYE SIR!

DW: YOU FACE THE DRAGON WITH THE FIRE IN YOUR HEART!

YK: YEAH!

DW: YOU SWING YOUR BALL IN ALL OF ITS ALMIGHTY GLORY! (Hehe, ball.)

YK: YEAH! (Shut up you goof.)

DW: AND KILLED THE DRAGON! (#Never!)

YK: YEAAAHHHH! (Looks like I'm gonna blackmail you when I get the chance, LOL!)

DW: Now that, my friend, is how to slay a fucking dragon. And by the way, I like to see you try.

YK: That was fun and short. Also YOU'RE ON!

DW: Good luck on blackmailing me, not like we live close by or anything. XD

YK: Don't get your hopes up too soon, oh-hey. Aren't you still in traffic?

DW: Uhhh…

* * *

You look up at the road and see an empty highway, strange...Wouldn't you hear the honking of cars or someone knocking your window?

You look at the time to see that only 3 minutes had passed before your conversation with your best friend.

Without thinking much about it, you texted to your friend.

* * *

DW: Weird, only 3 minutes has passed, and traffic is gone.

YK: Terrific, that means you can chat with us an hour before the game release!

DW: WOWZA! Your right! Well, chat with you when I get back to my dorm!

YK: Ok!

**DungeonWowza ceased Skyping YarnKnight**

When you put away your phone, you continued down the empty highway. You know that texting while sitting in traffic is not a good idea, but it gets you tempted since you are technically not driving. Luckily, nothing had happened while you were busy texting your friend. Maybe next time, you should talk to your friend with speakers on, instead of texting her.

Speaking of friend, she is a extremely wonderful person. Although ALL of your friends are wonderful, but you two contact each other on a daily basis RIGHT AFTER school. Yes, you do contact all of your friends on group chat every day at 6 P.M. you time, but it is not the same...ANYWAY, you two got each others' back no matter how ridiculous you guys are with each other: you and your roleplay shenanigans and hyperactive attitude, and her with her sass and wonderful motivation skills. You two are like a team, TEAM DUNGEON! Plus, she did make you an awesome wizard outfit. It is made to look simple, but that is how you like it. At the minute, the outfit is in the closet in your room right now.

Speaking of now, you are standing in the entrance of your dorm...Since when did you get here so fast? Oh well, no dwelling on it now anyway.

You entered your dorm. Your dorm is a indigo-tinted room with light-purple carpeting. A circular carpet with the imprint of a campfire lies in the center of room. On the bottom right of the dorm, a black framed bed with a puffy white mattress is seen. The mattress is so puffy and soft, it is as if you were sleeping on a comfy cloud. Unfortunately though, for such a comfortable mattress, the bed itself was made sloppishly. The indigo sheets and pillows were horribly scattered and wrinkled on the bed. It was as if the person who slept on it never bothered about fixing the bed at all and continued that way to oblivion. Containers filled with boards and mini-figures used for Dungeons and Dragons are scattered in the top left corner of the dorm. Posters of various Dungeon Masters are hanging in the walls around the dorm. To be honest, you need to remind yourself to ask Sato if she can draw a poster of you as an EPIC Dungeon Master because everyone, including yourself, thinks that you are the BEST at D&D. A small-skinny dresser, next to the left-side of the bed, holds many kinds of dice and paper-filled adventures. Now thinking about it, you probably have over 20 different shaped and color coded dice. On the left wall of the room is a dark-toned desk which holds a dark-gray computer monitor. Several scribbles of paper for roleplaying matters are placed like cards to the right of the computer along with four dice and a pencil. An indigo-toned closet is placed on the top of the dorm. Inside contains various roleplaying and LARPING clothes. A wooden cricket bat stands against the side of the door which is your only exit and entrance to this holy room.

Now that you are done examining the room, you headed to your computer...Which is still on apparently...You must have forgotten to shut it off while you were rushing to beat traffic.

Upon scanning the computer, you noticed that your friend from earlier sent you a few messages.

**YarnKnight is Skyping DungeonWowza**

YK: Hey, I have to drop off this dress I made for someone, so I will contact you when I get back. Wish me luck that they are not an asshole like the previous ones. Bye!

YK: Also I texted Sato and Chung, they said that they will be on in a bit. Now all that is left to notify about our group chat is the 'Rebels.'

YK: Talk to you soon.

**YarnKnight ceased Skyping DungeonWowza**

After reading her messages, you decided to lie on your comfy bed and wait for the others to contact you to start up the group chat. Like what else can you do? You do not want to get caught up in a game and accidently miss out on the group chat that everyone agrees to, olus you are TOO curious about the new game coming out that you do not want to do anything else anyway! So waiting is it then!

* * *

_As Jamareon waits… Two ghosts are busy roleplaying with each other in another dimension: one roleplays as a Wicked Witch Of The West and the other roleplays as a female-cat-version of Robin Hood._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in the middle of the next page, hope you guys are enjoying this so far! ^-^


	4. The Iron Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces YarnKnight and it describes a bit more about Sato and a few others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting anything in a while, been busy and it may be like that for longer. Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far and see you all in the next chapter! ^-^

**Be YarnKnight**

You are now YarnKnight, but that isn't her name now isn't it? What is her name?

**Iron Lady**

Now-now, even though that is how some people take you as. It is not your name.

**Amari Angelynn**

There we go.

You are now Amari. Your interest is highly concentrated on medieval ages, cloth designing, Armor forging, and roleplaying as a knight. Hence the Skype name 'YarnKnight.' You adore Sato's drawings and Jamarreon's storytelling skills. You are often caught playing games, LARPING, D&D, making clothes, and forging armor in your forging pit. The forging pit is mini-sized created to be used in small apartments without any fire hazards. Though for some reason, you manage to cause a very few minor fire damages in the corners of your dorm.

...Don't ask…

Since we are done analyzing your interests, we will continue where we left off.

Amari was recently done sending a message to her beloved friend, Jamarreon. As said in message, you are delivering some clothes to your customer for prom. Right now, you are standing right outside your customer's house holding a neatly folded lime-green dress. Walking to the door, you can see your customer through the window staring at a TV. You can tell that the customer is a bitch.

Upon knocking on the door, the customer slammed the door open.

"Where were you in the last 14 minutes?"

Yep...Totally a bitch…

"I was trying to get here," you responded as you hand the bitch her dress.

"Well make it faster next time!"

To that, the client forcefully hands Amari the money and slams the door shut. As much as you hate bitchy clients, you really do not want to yell at her. You headed back to your car and turn the engine on. Feeling pissed, you look back at the client's door. Your eye wanders to the window. You can see what seems to be the boyfriend of the client arguing to someone. Probably her. Turning your head back to the front window of your car, you pressed on the gas and drove out of that neighborhood. You swear that you once heard that three families were murdered in that neighborhood a few months back. You would not be surprised if the client ends up victim in the next one. Though that is not your problem, whatever shenanigans she is up to in the near future is her fault not yours.

You drive to the nearest fabric shop to buy some yarn and cloth. You told some 'rebels' that you were going to make a quilt for both of them as tribute for helping you come up with every single way to piss off some hateful clients that would not stop bickering you. You really hate the nonstop haters who would not fuck off and instead bicker at you in every chance they get. This quilt that you are making will have dark-blue checkered marks as well as a dark-red fortress in the very center. The fortress is their banner symbol for the strength they have on the outside and the fury in the inside. They may not be the strongest people, but they are the strongest in your group of friends.

After buying the items you need, you went back to the car and drove off to campus. Your campus is in the very center of the town square. It is a very big campus compared to all of the other campuses in Canada. The style of the campus reminds you of an castle which is why you wanted to go there in the first place. The campus works similar to a private school: does not allow anyone not from the school inside, does not allow people to willingly join the campus unless they pay the $100,000 payment to stay in campus for a year if the student does not have a proper grade, and it does not tolerate a single mistake nor violation. Luckily, you only paid the payment once since the school allows the payment to be used once if only the student has a grade average above 3.8. So far, your scores are a 3.9. You want to get both a fashion designing degree and a forgery degree.

As you drive back to campus, a building caught your attention. Stopping the car in front of the building, you see that it was your foster mother's store. Your foster mom was a well known fashion designer. She made all of her dresses and clothes by hand; her shoes were crafted by an experienced shoe maker. All of her fashion designs earned her to be chosen in the top ten models of the century. As good at designing she was, she was never a good mother. Your foster mother never payed attention to your skills in forgery and forces you to take up the hobby to design clothes instead. She never let you play nor give you any presents for your birthday, only your friends online did. Though you had to lie to your foster mother by telling her that you have no idea who sent you the gifts, and then sneakily take them from the trash to your room to open. You as well sneakily communicate and play with your friends online when you were suppose to choose specific art designs for your dress projects that your mother forced you to always competed against her just to one day make her jealous of your success. You were always motivated to be better than her in fashion, and to make her pissed off at you when you become an expert at forgery. You are sending that bitch a message. Unfortunately, you will never get the chance to since she is dead. You were in her care when you were five years old all the way until she died from a stab wound caused by a jealous competitor about two years back. Yet somehow her store remains open to the public. Maybe mother hired a manager to take her place while she do other things, which makes sense because it is like a hand-me-down but for business employments only. NOT family. Talking about family, you never knew anyone in you foster mother's side. She could probably be the only one left of her family, or she just does not like her family at all. Whatever, she is gone and you are not sad.

You finally arrive at your campus and got out of your car. Double checking the car to be sure that it is locked, you head off to the dormitory that you live in. You had to double check since it is common that people will try to break into cars in this part of town. It was a good thing that you bought a car that has blast proof windows, expensive but good.

About halfway to the dormitory, you can hear two students arguing ahead. Upon walking further, you see two girls shouting and pointing fingers at each other. One was shouting about how the other one should not touch the figures in their project that they both were working on. The other shouts about how she did not like the looks of the figures. This continued for a minute until you could not take it anymore. It reminds you too much of how you were in foster care in the first place. You then rushed to the two girls and started to tell them to work onto something else. After minutes and minutes of suggesting different topics and methods, you were finally able to stop the girls from arguing. You told them to work onto something they both like and to work together onto it, not just have one to do all the work. Feeling motivated, the girls agreed happily and walked off talking about their new project that they will both work on. To be honest, you do not know what you said which made them motivated, but it worked. You think you know those two girls, they must be the steampunk cosplayers for GamesCom. Though you do not know what character they dressed up as, you think that you asked them during that time. You think they said something about a game called 'Guns of…' you do not remember the last part of the name. Oh well, you will ask another time.

You finally made it to your dorm.

Your dorm is nothing much, it has a plain jade-green covered bed with a dark-green pillow centered in the middle of the room. Unlike having it rested mostly against a wall, you have your bed faced towards your desk.

Your desk, which sits in the middle of the left wall, resting underneath a window, is a dark-brown wooden desk. Made purely of oak wood. Lying on the center of the desk is your beige-white laptop. It is a bit out dated judging the fact that it is about 10 years old, but you kept it anyway since it is both reliable and sturdy. Though not as sturdy as a Noka phone, but sturdy nonetheless. The laptop is the only object which is resting on top of your desk, everything else is neatly tucked inside your desk. Your chair is made of pine wood with a soft green cushion.

On the left wall of the bed, which is to your front after facing the bed from the doorway, is your closet with neatly folded clothes and armor sets. The closet is colored white, but the insides are a beige-white.

To the corner of each side is a burnt mark that was formed of your forgery kit. You already informed this earlier.

Behind you, from facing the closet, is where you recently placed your forgery kit. It is on top of a jade-green, fireproof rubber mat. There is nothing on the walls since you do not want to start a fire accidentally when using your forgery kit.

After examining your plain room, you head over to your bed and put the fabric and yarns on your bed. Your sewing kit is inside your desk, so you walked to your desk and grabbed your kit from the drawer.

Ten minutes has passed, and you are making excellent progress on the quilt. You know that you need to contact the 'rebels' right now, but you were too motivated to start working on the quilt. You made about one-fourth progress on the quilt already before you work onto the other one. As you are working, your phone beeps. Looking at the message on Skype, you realise that one of the 'rebels' are chatting with you.

**WildCard is Skyping YarnKnight**

WC: Hey, Amari! WTF are you doing? You said that you would contact me a fucking hour after you left to your shitty client!

YK: Sorry, I went shopping and when I got to my dorm, I started to work on your quilts.

WC: Fuck, I forgot about the quilts! Shit, how is the progress?

YK: The quilts are making hasty progress so far. Though since you are just contacting me now, I was going to tell you earlier about the group chat today, but oh well. By the way, Sato and Chung will be expecting us soon. Are you and your boyfriend going to come online soon?

WC: Yes, we will! Why the fuck will we NOT be on? We have aaalllll the time in the world and we are already sick and tired of waiting!

YK: Ok, just don't explode with boredom. Well, I should log onto my computer since Sato and Chung are on theirs. It seems only fair. Also by the way, when you get to your boyfriend's trailer, tell him to pull a prank on his annoying neighbor. He would not stop texting to me about it.

WC: Will fucking do! :D

YK: When will you be on?

WC: After I visit my boyfriend!

YK: Awesome! Now seriously, don't bicker at us about how bored you two are.

WC: Totally FUCKING WILL! :D

YK: OMG, NO.

WC: OMG, YES!

YK: NO! DX

WC: YYYYEEEESSS!

YK: Know what? Bye!

**YarnKnight ceased Skyping WildCard**

WC: MWAHAHAHAHA!

**WildCard ceased Skyping YarnKnight**

You swear to god that SHE is trying so hard to be a jackass. Yet somehow, you find it amusing and annoying at the same time. You enjoy both her and her boyfriend's company, especially Jamareon's company. Everyone calls her and her boyfriend the 'Rebels' due to their obvious rebellious nature. Despite their rebellious nature, everyone enjoys their company as well.

Not only that, but when they are provoked by some other asshole, they will either steal stuff, damage property, or pull terrible pranks on the person. The last person who pissed off the 'Rebels' found their house covered in pigs' blood. You and the others asked them where they got it from and apparently one of them are friends with a butcher a few miles away from their home. From there, neither of you all dared tried to provoke them. Not like any of you guys wanted to do that; it was just for future reasons, but seems like that will never happen anyway. Last thing you need is a bloody pig heart sent by mail to you from the United States of America to Canada. You really do not want that… The last person that you do not want the 'Rebels' to prank is Sato. She will probably die from a heart attack if she see any signs of death since she enjoys taking care of injured animals and has a part-time job as a veterinarian. You think that you remember that she mentioned that she is a former leader of the garden club. To be honest, it fits her joyous personality and anime-loving self. She is never the one who promotes violence, she is too loving for it.

As much as neither you and the others do not want to get involved with their pranks, they are really good at coming up with lease terrible ones if you ask for better ones. Like last time you asked for pranking advice, they told you to put a nonlethal party grenade inside a sticky glue pie and leave it at the doorsteps of your god awful clients. You send snapshots of those incidents with the world, and you are not ashamed. Though you had to use another account for it so that the school would not find out that it was you, nor the client since they may try to arrest you if they found out it was you. Funny enough, all of your friends applause your courage. You were always a courageous girl when it comes to vengeance or doing the right thing. Though mostly you are courageous when you are motivated.

Anyway, after spending time thinking about the 'Rebels', you decided to stay on Skype and sit on your chair while knitting the quilts for the next hour and fifty-four minutes. You may not be much of a gamer, but you are finding yourself excited for the game as well.

* * *

  _Knitting away with the needles in her hands, Amari never knew how exciting the game will truly be. Though for all she knew was the feelings she has in her guts, screaming at her to play it when it comes._

_Nor will she ever know about the circumstances that occurred for a jade blooded mother to knit a cloak for her mutant blooded son during the time… Because their lives are different, one starts with pain early in life while the other lives in fear for the ones she cares about._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may or may not take a while for me to post the next page due to real life stuff. Though please let me know if you spot any grammar mistakes or misspellings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this and hope you guys enjoyed it so far. See you all in the next chapters! I just need to reread the ones I finished before I post it for any mistakes that I can find.
> 
> (Also this same story is on Fanfiction website, I currently have two accounts: one on this account and one on the website. I am saying this incase if anyone who goes on both site jumps to conclusions about copycat shenanigans.)


End file.
